


Avoid The Cow

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Fanfiction Monopoly Challenge, Friendship Diversity Boot Camp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Yamato has to avoid the cows.  All the cows.  Taichi wants him to hit a cow.  Any cow.





	

**Title:** Avoid The Cow  
 **Characters:** Taichi, Yamato|| **Friends:** Taichi  & Yamato  
 **Word Count:** 537|| **Status:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, B88, friendship; Fanfiction Monopoly, random verb, rolling; Friendship Diversity, #9, level  
 **Notes:** It's been a long time since I played this game, but I _hate_ the cow level with a deep, abiding passion.  
 **Summary:** Yamato has to avoid the cows. All the cows. Taichi wants him to hit a cow. Any cow.

* * *

“Go that way, go that way!” Taichi waved his hands furiously, as if by doing so he could convince Yamato to move the way that he wanted him to. 

He should’ve known that wouldn’t work. Yamato barely did what he wanted him to do when they weren’t having the Ultimate Katamari Deathmatch. 

Well, that was what he called it. Yamato called it him being way too excited about a game that involved rolling a ball around on the screen and gathering up items to make a bigger ball. Taichi didn’t pay any attention to that. He had better things to do than listen to Yamato when he was being silly. 

“If I go that way, I’m going to hit one of those small cows,” Yamato pointed out, wiggling the controller in an effort to avoid the cows that filled that level. 

Taichi grumped. He hated the cow level himself, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. The sooner Yamato bumped into a cow, the sooner he’d get the controller back, and could show the blond how it was done. 

_He_ knew how to avoid the small cows and get big enough to slam into a very large cow. Yamato always avoided the cow level whenever they played, and never got a chance to develop his skills. 

Taichi tried hard not to crow about this over him, but it wasn’t easy. Still, he wasn’t a _bad_ person. That was why he tried. 

He wriggled a little more, hissing under his breath when Yamato twisted out of the way just in time to slide by a cow without touching it. The difficult part was that almost anything could be a cow. Experience alone could teach the way. 

It was experience he didn’t want Yamato to get, because that would mean he had a better chance of winning the tournament altogether. Taichi didn’t want that. Taichi wanted to win himself. 

He didn’t have to wait very long to get his hands on the controller again, though. He threw out one hand as Yamato deftly escaped another cow, and Yamato ducked his head to the side as Taichi got a little too close to him. 

And then his katamari slammed right into a cow. 

Yamato sighed, leaning back against the couch they both rested against, and tossed the controller over to Taichi. “Your turn.” 

Taichi didn’t snicker. Much. Out loud. Instead he picked up the controller and went right back to the cow level. 

He’d never told Yamato that he spent hours every day practicing the game on this level, _knowing_ that Yamato had problems with it. He wasn’t going to tell him, either. It wasn’t cheating. He owned the game. They hadn’t signed any contracts where he had to avoid playing when they weren’t going up against each other. 

Anyway, it didn’t matter who played what. Taichi liked hanging out with Yamato no matter what they did. It was just he really liked rolling the ball around and watching as Yamato tried it and failed because he slammed into a cow. 

Besides, Yamato usually made dinner while they had game nights, and Taichi would do a lot to get Yamato’s cooking. 

Even cheer when Yamato hit a cow. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Yamato is probably better at the cow level than I am. Taichi is legions above me at the cow level.


End file.
